The Adventures Of the Messer Kids
by ilikegoo
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are called to a scene so Mac and Peyton are left baby sitting


New York Nights

_This is set 10 years after Danny went to Montana to find Lindsay. They have been happily married for 7 years and have two 5 yr old children. Mac is still with Peyton and Flack goes out with Stella._

_NYPD:_

"Uncle Flacksaid a naughty word! Dollar in the swear jar Uncle Flack!" Danny Jr. bounced up and down as he screamed this for the whole of NYPD to hear. "What did Uncle Flack say?" asked Danny as he walked in looking from his friend to his son."I didn't say nothin' Dan." Flack said whilst trying to look innocent.

"Dollar in the jar, Don" Stella Bonesera said whilst resting her head on his shoulders. Flack sighed put his hand in his wallet giving a dollar giving it to the young boy who, despite having his fathers name was a spitting image of his mom. Danny jr. Promptly gave the dollar to his dad. As if on cue Lindsay Messer walked in holding a small girls hands. Then to ruin this happy re-union every ones pager went off. "Hey Dan, Emma d'you wanna go play with uncle Sid and auntie Peyton?" Asked Danny hoping the answer would be yes.

Since Sid was the ME who got called to the scene, Danny and Emma were left in the capable hands of Peyton Driscoll, who seconds after proposing they go find 'Uncle Mac' found she was running to keep up with the Messer kids. "Uncle Mac" the twins screamed as they ran in to his office, after knocking of course like mommy and daddy told them. "Hey!" Mac said as the kids ran into the room. He stood up high fived both the kids, a smile appeared at the sides of Peyton's mouth as it did with anybody who saw Mac do this. He just wasn't the high fiving type. "Now who left you with the mini Messer's?" Asked Mac as he kissed Peyton, the Messer twins screamed "Ewwww!" and "Goss!" Mac laughed. "Who's hungry?" Dan and Emma both put their hands in the air and so did Peyton. Mac picked up the phone "I'd like a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese please. Er…NYPD crime lab. Just go in say it's for Detective Taylor, desk sergeant should let you up, my office is on the 5th floor. Thank you" 30 minutes later Mc, Peyton, Dan and Emma were sat on the floor in Macs office eating through the large pizza Mac ordered.

_The crime scene:_

"Can't believe they found a DB in the statue of liberty! Do they know how long it takes to get out there!" Danny moaned. He was hungry, he missed his kids, he promised to take Danny Jr. to the Yankee game that evening. "Relax, this is open and shut. Some big German man jumped on the killer as he ran its all on CCTV; we just need to go for show." Lindsay said, she knew Danny, it wasn't where the crime scene was he hated the NYPD boats. They were cramped, small. Also she knew he was hungry and that he didn't wan to take his badge and gun to Yankee stadium with his five year old son. "Yeah then why take three CSI's?" Danny enquired a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "They need a male CSI to process Herr Stäntein." She said trying to hide a laugh. Like she knew something he didn't. 10 minutes later Danny knew exactly what she was trying to hide. Herr Stäntein was 20 stone of sweat German who had the lasagne at lunch. Apart from that it was exactly like Lindsay said it would be.

_NYPD:_

Danny and Lindsay finally found the twins in Mac's office asleep on the sofa. Mac and Peyton asleep in his chair. She was sat on his lap. There was a sleek black Bass guitar propped up against the desk and a haggard chess set on the floor along with a fairly new operation. Emma ate half the pieces in the old one. Mac twitched "Who smells like sweaty German man and Italian food?" Asked Mac. Danny shook his head "Montana! You said it wasn't noticeable." He shook his head, Flack and Stella stuck their heads in to say good night. "Don you wanna come Yankee's tonight?" Danny hoped he could have somebody there who knew something about baseball. "Sorry Messer. Me and Stella was gonna have a quiet night in." Danny nodded. "How bout it Mac?" said Danny. "Sure Danny, I'll come with you guys." Was Mac's reply. "You wanna come over our apartment Peyton?" enquired Lindsay. Peyton accepted the offer.

Fin.

A/N sorry it's a bit rubbish. first fan fic not to sure what to write  please R&R


End file.
